


Hopeless, You Are

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nothing but dialog, This is not the wisest course of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Dialog between two budding Pokemon trainers. Maybe.
Series: 100+ Words [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548
Kudos: 1





	Hopeless, You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



"I want to be a pokemon trainer."

"No you don't."

"I do!"

"You're afraid of grass, and the outdoors, and generally things associated with being a pokemon trainer."

"I am not!"

"Alright, you're afraid of _long_ grass. I should have been specific."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"The pokemon are in the long grass."

"....I'll get over it?"

"You're also afraid of talking to people in person."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Doll, pokemon trainers train pokemon, and fight other pokemon trainers by battling pokemon."

"I don't _want_ to battle pokemon though. I just want to train pokemon!"

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"..to... train pokemon?"

"You're hopeless."

"Here."

"What's this?"

"A pokeball. I got you your starter. if you're set on this, I'll do it with you."

"Ohh! A Polygon!"


End file.
